


The Stressful Case that Lead to a Massage

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lawyer Sam, M/M, Massage, Masseuse Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Sam sighed as he slammed the door closed, more violent than he'd intended but with the week he's had, all he wants to do is sleep.

So when he sees Gabriel pottering around the kitchen, in only his shorts, Sam can't help but smile.

He drops his bag to the floor, along with his coat, and slips out of his shoes. He walks over to Gabriel, hugging him tightly. Gabriel smiles widely.

"Hey baby, how'd court go?" Gabriel asked. Sensing Sam's stress, he pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and pours some into a glass for Sam. Sam shrugs.

"Got delayed again, said they couldn't get enough evidence or some shit" Sam sighed, drinking all of the wine in one mouthful. Gabriel kisses him gently.

"Go on upstairs, change out of this, I'll order in take out. Netflix night" Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam nodded and hugged Gabriel. He walked upstairs, confused at the gentle music flowing from the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, he smiled as he saw the bath filled with bubbles and a bottle of wine at the side of the tub.

"Gabe?" Sam called, his boyfriend soon stood beside him.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asked with a small smile. Sam nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Join me?"

Thirty minutes later, they exited the bathroom and went to the living room, after Gabriel gave Sam an orgasm-inducing massage.

They sat on the sofa and ordered take out, turning Netflix on and relaxing for the night.


End file.
